For the Love of Dragons
by Natural Athlete
Summary: Years after the red death was vanquished Berk has leaned how to live with dragons. They also have gotten a new Chief, Hiccup. Not only did Hiccup inherit chiefdom, he also married his childhood crush and has had a family. Unfortunately, the same has happened with the outcasts, and slowly things begin to change, some for the better and others...not so much.
1. Chapter 1

_so, its not really my first fanfiction, but i really hope you like this! i swear the writing will get better as i continue, i just have to...touch up a few things. anyway review, like do whatever! just hope you like it._

* * *

"Get to the boats!" a large, piliferous man called out as a group from his tribe ran through the sandy beach. The first three on the boat dropped there loads and hurried to help push the boat into the water. Their leader was on the boat as well, and they were the first to set sail. Soon the other two boats were following their lead. Their leader, the infamous, great high chieftain of the outcast tribe, looked at their load and smiled showing off his stained teeth

"Set sail for Outcast Island!" Alvin the Treacherous shouted his eyes and voice beaming with victory, as he once again looked over at the three young kids that sat bound and unconscious in the hull of the boat. A cry of victory arose from the three boats as they all set off in different directions.

The night covered their escape, and with the absence of the moon and no fire light on the ship they would be invisible from the sky. Unfortunately the night wouldn't last forever and after hours of sailing the outcasts were greeted by the open sea and a small light on the horizon. The island was in sight as well, and everyone was excited for the much anticipated return.

"You won't get away with this." I small voice called out suddenly, grabbing the attention of every savage on the boat. Alvin laughed when he noticed the two blond twins had awakened from there slumber.

"And what exactly are you two going to do about it?" he asked

"Absolutely nothing," the other said, "but if you dare touch our sister."

"We won't hesitate to kill you." They said threatening. The boat burst into laughter as they listened to the minor threats of the nine year olds.

"You'll kill us you say?" One savage asked sarcastically.

"Well that is if you touch our sister."

"If you were to do anything to any of us, you would have our parent to deal with."

"Your parents will be to late." The two twins looked at each other bursting out laughing.

"Did you hear that Magnus?"

"Oh trust me, Gudrick, I heard him." He said smiling, "They just underestimated the power of a night fury and our mother."

As if on cue a black streak shot across the sky directly overhead, then circled back as another dragon flew by.

"I hope your ready to pay the price of kidnapping the chief of Berks kids." Magnus laughed as a single figure dropped off the back of the deadly natter. It was a woman, her long blond hair was loosely braided and she had a battle-axe in hand. There was an incredibly scary aura coming off this woman as she stared down the savages. She pulled a small knife from its case on her belt and slid it behind her to the boys.

"Magnus, Gudrick, did they do anything to you?" the mother asked glancing behind her. The two twins smiled at each other.

"Oh yes, they were going to hurt Bridget last night so we tried to protect her and they just attacked us!" they said together putting on a scared face and fueling their mothers anger. Once the woman's back was to the twins they smiled at Alvin, who just realized how bad they just made the situation.

While the blond went to work with the savages, the twins used the knife to cut each other loose, and their younger sister, who was still unconscious.

"Astrid," came a very humored voice, " I think they have had enough, besides I want to get the kids home, just in case." The voice had come from above them, from a brown haired man who sat hovering above the ship on a very pissed night fury. He seemed to be laughing, but who wouldn't? The man had just watch some of the most notorious men outside of Berk shake in their boots by the mere sight of his wife.

"You take Bridget." Astrid ordered flipping her bangs out of her face, "I'll take the boys." She said calling her deadly natter, stormfly down beside her, while hiccup, the chief of Berk, lowered his dragon, toothless, beside the boat. Magnus handed his sister over to his father and then quickly joined his brother and mother on Stormfly.

The family took off, but not before Hiccup gave a warning.

"You got off easy this time Alvin." The chief informed, "But next time, if you dare touch my children, we wont bother to hold back." With those words Hiccup took off with incredible speed. He didn't bother to fly with his wife for fear for his daughter's life who was rather pale and seemed to be struggling to breath. He reached Berk in record time and landed in front of the healer house and rushed in.

Its not like Alvin did anything to her, and Hiccup knew this, but if his daughter didn't make it he knew were he would be going first. The idiot outcast had been stupid enough to sneak into town and take his children. At any other time he wouldn't be so mad, but Bridget had a fever and I high one at that.

The chief waited outside the house while the healer did her work, but he wouldn't calm down, not till he knew she was safe. Hiccup paused for a moment to look at the door hoping it would open, but it didn't. He felt something nudge him from behind and he turned to face his best friend, the night fury, toothless.

The dragon looked up, worry showing though his eyes. Hiccup placed his hand on the dark nose of his dragon.

"Don't worry bud, I'm sure she'll be fine," he said trying to reassure both of them. A few minutes later Astrid ran up. She didn't have to boys or Stormfly with her and Hiccup assumed she had dropped them at home.

"Have you heard anything?" She asked between breaths.

"No, not yet." Hiccup said putting his arm around Astrid's shoulder and hugging her close, "We should hear something soon though."

"I hope so." She responded as the two waited together. Not ten minutes later the small woman with grey and blue eyes stepped out of the house. She wouldn't make eye contact with the two parents as she stepped down the stairs. Using her can she hobbled over and looked up at Hiccup, who returned her gaze. She said nothing and the Chieftain began to thing the worst, but then the healer smiled.

"Your daughter is going to be fine." She said hiccups eyes beamed and he twirled Astrid around in a hug.

"Has her fever dropped?" Astrid asked

"Yes it had, but I would like for her to stay her the night just to be on the safe side.

"Yes, yes. Of course. We'll be back in the morning!" Hiccup responded all smiled, "thank you so much!"

The healer smiled and waved farewell to the young couple as they walked back to their home hand in hand where their boys were waiting.

* * *

_yup so hopw you like it! more to come it the hopefully close future. anyway, review please tell me what you think! i would love to hear any feedback._


	2. Chapter 2

_hey so im back! i appreciate all the feedback good and bad, and i hope i can keep this a story that you'll want to keep coming back to!_

* * *

"Hey dad, She's awake!" Magnus called when he noticed his little sister open her eyes. The small brown haired girl let out a yawn and stretched out as her father came running up the stairs.

"Daddy!" the girl cheered as she was lifted out of the bed and spun in the air.

"Hey kiddo." Hiccup said holding his daughter in his arms, "Glad to see your feeling better!" the girl let out a little giggle.

"Where's toothless?" she asked suddenly looking around the room. The girl had grown accustom to waking up to the large Night Fury asleep on her floor. He had originally slept in here when Hiccup roomed on the top floor as a kid, and decided to stay in here to protect the youngest of the kids. Unfortunately the one day he wasn't there to protect her she was taken. For that reason he wasn't there in the room when Bridget woke up. Of course Hiccup wasn't going to tell her youngest daughter that his dragon was ashamed and embarrassed so he gave a different reason.

"He's outside with Stormfly," He explained, "we have something really exciting to show you, and the twin."

"What is it?" Magnus asked?

"Yeah, what is it?" Gudrick added since neither of them knew what the surprise.

"Well, if you will follow me down stairs." The father said leading the way. The kids followed their father outside to a shed built next to the house where the Deadly Nadder, Stormfly lived, and occasionally the Night Fury as well.

"Hey, Bridget your awake!" That was Astrid. She went up and hugged her daughter, "Did your father tell you about the surprise?"

"Not yet." Magnus said eagerly. Astrid gestured for the family to follow her to the back of the shed were she knelt down next to a pile of hay.

"No way! Mom, dad are those?" one of the seven year old twins asked.

"You got it bud, dragon eggs." Hiccup said laughing at the surprised expression on children's faces, "And they are for you."

"Where did you get these?" Gudrick asked glancing skeptically at Stormfly.

"Well, there's this island that the dragons go to every year to lay their eggs, and well we went there and brought back three for you guys." Astrid informed

"Ahh but don't worry we got permission from the mothers." Hiccup assured more to his daughter than the boys. "But, what we want you to do right now is choose an egg. The egg you choose is your dragon when it hatches, hopefully we will be able to avoid controversy this way."

"Although I kind of doubt it." Astrid add on, "Anyway, Magnus, as oldest you get first pick. Next is Gudrick and Bridget will get what's left."

"Aww, that's not fair!" Gudrick whined.

"Bridget's not complaining and she doesn't even get a choice."

"Your mothers got a point." Hiccup said, "Now Magnus, take your choice."

"Gladly." He said inspecting the eggs. None of them were the same and there was no way to tell what dragon resided in which egg, so he decided to go with the biggest, a Charcoal colored ruff surfaced egg. Gudrick went with the one the appealed to him the most, a light blue one with small red dots that covered the surface like freckles. Bridget was left with the last. It was the smallest of the three and was a midnight blue color.

"Great so everything's settled, now lets eat breakfast." Astrid said standing.

"What about the eggs?" Bridget asked.

"Don't worry about the eggs, Stormfly and Toothless will watch after them."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely!" Hiccup promised, "They will be completely safe." After making sure that her father was absolutely positive the dragon eggs were safe she followed the rest of her family inside.

Six months passed before the eggs hatched and when they did everyone was in for a surprise. The first one that hatched was Gudrick's. It was a small green and blue lizard, which Astrid immediately recognized as a Deadly Nadder. Magnus's egg also hatched into a Deadly Natter although his was black and red.

Bridget's egg was a bit different. It was last to hatch and the least expected of all of the hatchlings. The egg kind of imploded into this black haze that sat hovering for about thirty seconds before beginning to fade revealing a huge shocker.

"No way!" Magnus cried every eye glued to the small black dragon that sat curled up on the hay, "Bridget trade with me." He demanded.

"No!" Hiccup said, "You chose your egg, no trading, but I have to say this was unexpected."

"You could say that again." Astrid told him, "I mean it's…it's—"

"A Night Fury!" Gudrick exclaimed, "But I thought that there was only one in existence?"

"Yea we all thought that, but there it is." Hiccup said.

"Shadow." Bridget said suddenly, "I like the name Shadow."

"Wait, Bridget." Magnus ordered

"I already told you there is no trading." Magnus went silent.

"How about you boys name you dragons." Astrid suggested

"Like what?" Gudrick asked.

"I'm naming mine Crossfire" Magnus declared loudly to his family

"If you wish." Said his mother casually, "What about you, Gudrick?"

"I don't know yet." Was his answer? His little dragon was sitting in his lap all calm and not spitting fire like Crossfire was.

"How about Collier?" Bridget suggested gaining some weird glances from her family, "Or what about Swiftwing?"

"Swiftwing?" Gudrick repeated, "I kind of like it."

"Really?" Magnus asked, "Swiftwing?"

"Hey now, it's Gudrick's choice, if he likes Swiftwing, than he can name his dragon Swiftwing.

"I think I will." Gudrick said with a smile, "Everyone, meet Swiftwing."

"Hi there little guy." Bridget said scratching it on the head."

"Well, now that that's settled." Hiccup said standing up, it's getting late and all of you are going to bed now."

"Can we bring—?"

"No, Bridget, the hatchlings need to stay down here, but both Stormfly and toothless will be watching over them so you don't need to worry." Hiccup said picking up his daughter and carrying her into the house.

After making sure all the kids were in bed Hiccup and Astrid also called it a night. The next morning the couple awoke to find that none of their kids were in their beds. Instead they were all out in the barn with their dragons in their arms and the three of them snuggled together between Stormfly and Toothless.

Many years continued to pass by and the family grew older together along side their dragons. There were ups and downs, and many fires, but they always got through them and usual laughed about it later. The dragons grew quickly and together the three of the chief's kids went to Berks dragon academy where they learned much more about dragons than they would have in the old days, including how to ride one.

Bridget was much more interested in Dragons than her brothers, and eventually became curious about many other things, like how toothless tail wing was built and how it was used while flying. She also became curious about how to craft item and eventually her father taught her how to smith stuff, which she absolutely adored.

While there sister learned how to be curious and how to satisfy most of her curiosities, the boys learned how to fight, and became great swordsmen. Each child followed a different path, one that they which each person adored. Although they followed different paths the three kids stayed close and promised to always have each other's backs.

"Shadow," the now fifteen-year-old Bridget called out in the early morning. The dragon, more than twice her size now, responded to her call and was by her side in seconds, "Lets go for a ride." She said securing the homemade saddle, one her father taught her how to make, onto her dragon. The young Night Fury gave a great roar as its owner and best friend hopped on and together they took off into the sky.

* * *

_ah ha chapter two down! i hope you enjoyed it, and what a surprise another night fury... i guess lightning and death decided to meat up again... yeah so review if you liked the chapter i appreciate any feedback good or bad._


End file.
